Future Dill Anshar/Work
Work He was one of the most successful founders and CEOs in Danville after the CEO and founder of the Flynn and Co Corporation Phineas Flynn, and the CEO of Apple, Steve Jobs. His company is the ones that manages Tri State's sophisticated transportation armadas that services the globe, and The Solar System. And it's the corporation that owns The Tri State Airlines, the most sophisticated airliner in the world, and The Tri State Cruises, which is in the top 3 cruise line brands. He works in the newly opened Venture Waterfront Office Park, a new office park that had just finished construction in the Venture Waterfront Resorts site. Renaming it to The Venture Waterfront City. He was the first immigrant that had settled place on Danville's best corporation, in terms of transportation. But he also work along with Phineas. He was given seat as the IT director of the Flynn and Co Corporation. But sadly, he quits Tri State International Transportation Corporation shortly after Weaver Inc. made a debut by selling out used nappies (!) and decided to be a full-time worker in Phineas's Corporation. Still, with his interest in aviation, he holds another role in the Flynn and Co. corporation as the CEO of PJet Aviation Industries, a well known top-class manufacturer of advance futuristic air weaponry. One of his mega projects is the ASCAS (Aerospace Carrier Aircraft and Support). A gigantic Airborne Fortress that functions as an Aircraft Carrier, an AWACS, an oversized bomber and transportation used for the U.S. Air force. Ways of Working For Dill, sitting behind a large workdesk while browsing through 3D holographic documents in the last floor of a 250 story Tower is not the definition of "IT Director". Instead, even that he has more than ten thousand employees, he jumped directly to the field. He is definitely not the type of a boss-around. He is the key person to the breakthrough of Flynn and Co.: Without him, the Finn Elevator and Escalator company won't have four other elevator companies and a number of other third-parties agreeing on sharing their ideas and develop the world's longest traveling (10000 m) and fastest elevator (587 km/h). Nor will PJet Aviation Industries develop the world's first commercial moon lander and the most advanced business jet ever existed in history. In general, the company's heart is no longer Phineas: It is Dill, the only person on earth capable of investing more than a billion dollar every single day. Leaving the OWCA and Murder Attempts After being in the OWCA for more than twenty years, an OWCA special agent is jealous of Dill's performance in work and decides to murder him. The murder is scheduled when Dill is doing his fifth full-structure inspection on the Landmark Danville Tower. However, the attempt was unsuccessful and it was found out that the insider is not an insider at all, but just plain citizen with a mess of criminal records: A Dill lookalike, Lid. Since then, Dill quits the OWCA. However, he does not quit the FBI. Category:Subpages Category:Fanon Works